happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
All In Vein
One night, vampire Wooly wakes up and opens his fridge. He spots Toothy, who he has been keeping in his refrigerator for nourishment. He screams in surprise as Wooly grows fangs and hypnotizes him with his eyes. After that, he picks him up and stabs his chest with two straws. He drinks the blood from the straws, only for him to spit it out due to the awful taste. Wooly pours down Toothy's blood (which has turned to slushy due to being in the fridge) into the sink, then crushes his body like a soda can. After that, he throws his body over to the trash, only for it to miss and fall on the floor next to the bodies of Waddles, Chopstix, and The Dragon. Wooly, still being hungry, decides to order some delivery food, hoping to feast on the delivery person. Later, the delivery car arrives near Wooly's castle. Wooly stops brushing his teeth to answer the door. Wooly tries to hypnotize the delivery man as he opens the door. However, the delivery man is shown to be Elliott and Wooly's eyes have no effect on him. Wooly begrudgingly takes his delivery as Elliott goes back to his car and leaves. Wooly, not wanting to give up his meal, turns into a 'bat', which is actually his head with his ears as wings. Inside the car, Elliott adjusts his mirror. Wooly is then shown in the car, on the back seat. As he prepares to attack Elliott, he screams in surprise. Elliott drives his car right through a railroad crossing gate, decapitating himself. Wooly, having ducked down beforehand, gets up dazed. Seeing Elliott's blood spraying out from his neck, Wooly becomes delighted. But before he can enjoy his meal, a train destroys the car. Wooly then wakes up and finds himself inside an ambulance, with a lot of blood bags around him. Wooly then grows fangs again, staring in astonishment at all the sustenance around him. When the ambulance has arrived, Superspeed opens the back door, surprised to see an engorged Wooly taking up the entire back of the ambulance due to all the blood he drank. Superspeed runs away in fear of the vampire. The sun then begins to rise, which causes Wooly to worry for his life. He tries to squeeze out of the ambulance, to no avail. He then turns into a bat, only for his engorged body to slow down his flight. Wooly flies only a few feet, his massive gut dragging across the ground. Feeling tired, Wooly turns back to his normal form to rest and drink a bag of blood he carries. However, the sunlight finally catches up with him, causing his body to boil and finally explode, sending body parts scattering. Meanwhile, the still fleeing Superspeed is impaled on the head by Wooly's fangs from his skull. As the closing iris is shown, one of the eye sockets on Wooly's skull shows the hypnotizing swirl, which then covers up the screen. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes